


My Tears Are Becoming A Sea

by KathyannRobison



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyannRobison/pseuds/KathyannRobison
Summary: you try to jump off the Tower Bridge, but an unexpected person comes.





	My Tears Are Becoming A Sea

You were walking across the Tower Bridge your favorite for many reasons, it was rather late, the lights on the bridge looked dull because of a heavy downpour. You didn't expect the storm, but some how it was fitting for what you were thinking. Over the last couple of years you started to feel useless, like if you weren't around things would be better for everyone. That one less person on the planet would make an incredible difference. And that one less person was going to be you.

All the tragedy in your life doesn't help your decision to do this either. The death of your father and other important people in your life with in the span of a few months, the death of your pet, the loss of a few friendships. You just didn't want to have to deal with the emotions, the fake smiles, the fake everything. You were dripping wet as you finally got to the middle of the bridge.

You stood there for a few moments looking down at the slightly churning water. Then out again, then up. This was the last you were going to see of the bridge so you wanted to take it in one last time. Sighing you put your foot on one of the ornate curves of the side railing. You press up with your arms nearly slipping on the wet metal. You climb until you are almost over, your sitting on the railing preparing to jump off. When behind you you hear the sound of wet tires stopping quickly.

A car door opens but doesn't close, you hear quick long strides. You didn't want to be stopped so before you felt any kind of hand or arm you slipped yourself off the railing. “NO!” You felt yourself fall a short distance but your foot got caught on the railing. You cry out in pain as all your weight is slammed down on the joint of your ankle. The person whose voice you heard call looked over the railing. Long arm reaching for you. “REACH FOR MY HAND!” yelled the voice.

You looked, and something in you made you want to reach; so you did. You pulled yourself up along your body and reached for the hand. It took a few moments for you to reach the hand but once you were in its grasp it held tight, like letting go would be the hardest thing it would ever do. Another hand reached down grabbing your arm and pulled you up. You got pulled back up to the railing and over, your ankle coming free in the process. The arms the hands belonged to pulled you in to a strong hug. The body against you felt quite masculine. That would explain the strength to pull you up. “What were you doing, thinking of doing that?” asked the voice much quieter. It sounded very familiar. The arms slowly let go letting you finally get a look at the one who saved you.

The rain had soaked his hair pulling it into small curls; eyes, shining in the lights from the bridge, looked impossibly gray. His face was covered in worry and concern but it was a face you couldn't mistake. The one person you were trying to hold on for; weather he knew you existed or not, though now he did, was the one that had saved you. Tears began to form in your eyes as he looked at you.

The question he asked hung in the air, going unanswered. Slowly you began to shiver and with the one arm he still had around you he could feel. He took a small step toward his car, slowly pulling you with him. It took a short time but the two of you made it to his car he got into his back seat and you heard a zipper, then he pulled out a coat. One you had seen him in many times.

He put the possibly expensive navy polo jacket over your shoulders and opened his passenger door. “Come on darling, let me get you someplace warm and where you can dry off” he told you. You were motionless for a moment then you sat in his car. He closed the door then got in siting in the now much wetter seat. “Do you live around here?” he asked as he cranked the heat up and pointed three of the four air vents in your direction.

You shook your head no for the thought of speaking brought more tears to your eyes. “Alright, back to my place then” he said and put the car in drive and continued his drive home. It maybe took half an hour to get to the Mayfair area. He pulled up in front of a large building. He parked, reached behind the passenger seat and got an umbrella then got out. He then walked around to the passenger door as he opened the umbrella and opened your door. He let you get out and step out of the way of the door then lead you into the building, up a flight of stairs to a door. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, opening it for the two of you.

He walked in and toed off his shoes putting them on the mat by the door. “Come in, but wait right here love, I'll get you something to dry off with.” you watched as he walked out of the entrance way. He shortly came back with a few of his fluffiest towels. He put one that was folded in half on the floor in front of you, taking the hint you moved to stand on it. He went behind you and gently pulled off his jacket and hung it up then replaced it with another towel.

His hands lingered on your shoulders and began to rub them firmly but gently helping you get dry, but you were still shivering. “You keep drying off, I have an idea” he walked toward his bedroom and picking an old worn pare of sweats and an old Loki comic shirt he took the clothes and walked to his guest bathroom. He started the tub facet turning on the hot water but adjusted it because he didn't want you to burn yourself as you got in. He turned the water down so it wasn't on full blast so it didn't over run.

You heard his feet padding across the floor as you had taken the towel that was around your shoulders and began to squeeze it with your wet shirt drying it. “Come on darling, you'll get warm with a nice hot bath” he told you, you started to follow him to the guest bathroom. The tub was about one third of the way full. “Stay in for as long as you like, I'll make some tea and when your done and ready we'll have a talk” you nodded and waited for the door to close after you stepped more into the bathroom. He closed the door but you didn't hear him walk away right after, you shrugged and peeled your wet cloths off putting them into the sink.

You then got into the tub sighing in momentary satisfaction at the heat. It wasn't too hot but pleasantly comfortable. Then all at once your thoughts came crashing down on you, why? Of all people, did he have to be the one to stop you. And on the day were you had gotten so weak. In all your days suffering, pictures of him smiling, videos of his laugh and interviews where he said something that maybe pertained to how you were feeling in that moment gave you strength. He was what was keeping you going, giving you happiness in your darkest moments. And now you felt as if you had disappointed him in attempting to jump off the bridge. You don't know how you were going to face him. With tears and down cast eyes most likely. You don't know if you were going to have the strength to look into his face let alone into his eyes and see the disappointment.

You stayed in the tub for about 20 minuets to half an hour, you couldn't be sure then you got out. You put the clothes he had set in there for you on. The sweats were to big both in the waist and legs so you tied the strings tight so they wouldn't come off easily and you folded the legs so there were at the right length. The shirt you recognized as you slid it on, it too was big coming down to your upper thigh. You hung up the towel you used to dry off with and then hung your clothes up to dry as well. As you were about to open the door you heard the whistle of a kettle. He did say something about tea.

You opened the door as quietly as possible and switching off the light following the way you had taken back to the entrance. You looked and saw another hall way and followed it feet padding on the floor as you walked. After a very short distance you found his kitchen. He was standing there hair still wet but in dry clothing, similar to yours. “Warm now darling?” he asked you before he looked at you, a tray in his hands. You nodded still opting to remain quiet.

He nodded in his direction and began to walk. You followed him as he sat the tray on a decent sized oval coffee table. He then poured himself some tea in one mug then some for you in another. On the tray was a dish of sugar and a very small dish for milk. You doctored your tea he way you liked it then before taking a sip you took a deep breath of the steam and smell. Of course, it was your favorite, chamomile though he didn't know that. You took a sip and let the hot slightly sweat liquid try to ease your mood. After a few more sips you felt like, despite how hard this conversation will go you will be able to get threw it. You put your mug down on the tray and turned in his direction. He followed your lead and copied you.

“I've let you take a bath in my home yet haven't even introduced myself..” he began but you put up a hand to stop him.

“Its ok, I know who you are Tom” you said in a weak voice. He nodded understanding.

“Then, what is your name? Since you already know mine” he asked you.

“Its (Y/N)” you simply reply.

“That's a lovely name” he replied, “I wish I was a bit quicker tonight, otherwise you wouldn't have fallen and gotten stuck” he told you, you shook your head no.

“I wish you didn't even see me” you tell him as you look towards your lap.

“Why darling?” he asked, his voice was thick with concern and you knew if you looked at him, the tears threatening to spill, would break the dam.

“I wanted to fall,” your voice wavered, “the world would be better off with out me” you tell him, a tear sliding down both cheeks.

“I think your wrong, I was driving back from the airport after being on a very long flight. And for some reason I wanted to see the tower bridge. I usual come strait home and sleep but I think it was fate or destiny that called me to the bridge. Fate or destiny wanted me to see you siting there, wanted me to be the one to save you” he told you. You didn't look up from your lap, your eyes were blurred by unshed tears.

“You were the one person I was trying to be strong for, even though you didn't know who I was you gave me the strength for that day when I saw a picture or a video, but now I feel like I disappointed you with trying to jump off the bridge, that's why I'm not looking at you; I don't want to see the disappointment on your face. Because then I would really be a failure” you say. The dam had finally broke, tears streamed down your face in torrents and all you could do was cry into your hands, until you felt a hand rest gently on one of your shoulders then the other and being pulled.

You leaned with it, one hand coming to your face to take your hands away. Your cheek landed on his chest and his arms came swiftly but gently again to surround you. He used his strength to adjust you and himself so you were just a bit more comfortable. You sobbed into his chest. Tears wetting his shirt but he didn't care, you could feel that he didn't care and he rested his cheek on the top of your head. Rocking you gently back and forth and shushing quietly.

He let you cry for as long as you needed to. But after a few minuets of feeling you breathing steady he craned his neck to look at you and found you asleep. He smiled sadly and gently got up helping you lean the opposite direction so you would lay on the couch. Then fixing your legs he first went and opened the door to his guest bedroom and turned down the covers. Then came back to your sleeping form, picked you up and carried you to the bed. He placed you into the bed and covered you up letting you sleep.

“We'll talk more tomorrow, for now get some sleep” he told your sleeping form. He then went to his room stripped to just his sweats and went to bed himself.

 

The next morning Tom woke in time to make breakfast. So he set to it after donning his shirt from the previous night and ordering some groceries to be delivered as soon as possable. Once his groceries had come he started the eggs, his specialty was scrambled so that was what he made, then the bacon.

 

You woke to your stomach grumbling. You half expected what happened last night to have been a dream, but the blanket on you doesn't feel like your blanket, and the bed was way to soft. You slowly opened your eyes and looked around the room. It wasn't a dream, you were in Tom Hiddleston's home. Your heart sank, but then your stomach grumbled again. So you got up and fixed the clothing you were wearing so it sat right on you. Then you opened the door of the room. The hall was familiar and the whole place smelled of deliciousness. You followed your noes back to the kitchen. You cleared your throat when you arrived so you wouldn't startle Tom. “Good morning darling, hungry?” he asked.

“Yeah” you say. He plates some food for you and puts it on the counter where you could see counter chairs on the other side. So you went and sat and began to eat. Tom leaned against the counter eating, keeping an eye on you as you ate. Once the both of you were done he gathered your dishes and put them in the sink.

“Lets talk some more” he told you. You stood and followed him to his couch again. In the light of the morning you could now see that it was a dark brown leather. You sat down and watched as he sat down next to you. He turned to you and took your hands in his. “Now darling, I can understand why you wanted to jump. Everybody goes through hardship and tragedy. Things that make it hard to want to continue to fight. But the best things happen when we do fight back. When you survive for another day you get to have many more experiences whether they make you happy or sad, that's all about living life and having a human experience. Because nothing is perfect, it doesn't matter how perfect it may seem at first its no where near.” he tells you. Your quiet for a few moments thinking, then you nod.

“Your right, but things are so hard its tough to keep fighting” you tell him.

“I know, but remember, you only get one life and this is it! You probably though you would never meet me, yet last night I saved you from falling off a bridge. That has to count for something” he says to you. Again you nod.

“God I'm such a brat,” you throw your arms around him tears in your eyes, “thank you for saving me, thank you so much!” you tell him. “I promise I will never try that again, I will just have to find a new experience!” you pull back from him smiling as stray tears run down your cheek.

“Well you know where I am, so if it gets to be to hard; you can come here. Now I can't promise I will be here every time. But when it happens and I am here your welcome to come and talk it out with me, I'll want to make sure your ok every once in a while too” he tells you wiping the tears away. He then grabbed your face, tilts your head down and kissed the top of your head. “Alright darling, lets get you home” he tells you.

“I'll go change really quick so you can have your cloths back” you say a genuine smile on your face.

“The sweats i would like back, but keep the shirt. It looks better on you anyway. Also i should probably go change my self” he tells you. You go change and get ready to leave. Keeping the Loki comic shirt in your grasp. It took about an hour to get you home, once there he got out to bid you fare well. You gave him another hug and thanked him again for saving you. He walked back over to his car and before he got in he blew you a kiss, then got in and left. You waved for a few moment then went into your house both sad and glad to be home.


End file.
